That s my life
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Heather and Naya talk about stuff like...their sisters San and Britt and a lot more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,I am Heather Elizabeth Pierce.

My sister is Brittany.

My Best Friend named Naya Marie Lopez.

Yes Lopez.

Naya is Santanas Sister.

And no we are not dating.

But I wish we would.

I am dating Wren Hudson.

He is Finns little Brother.

My life pretty much sucks right now.

Wanna know why?

No?

But I will tell you anyway.

Well first I am in love with my best friend.

Second….well….how can I say that.

I am a loser at school.

Which means,slushies everyday.

I still remember my first slushie shower.

It was a Monday.

In Summer 2010.

It was a really hot day so I wasn´t really freezing.

Only good thing by the way.

I really want to be like my sister Britt.

She is pretty,tall and a cheerleader.

And I look like a hobbit.

That´s what they call me,me and Rachel.

"Hobbit is better then Trashtrain!" That´s what my Dad says about that.

Isn´t he nice?!

Trashtrain was my nickname in Kindergarten cause I was playing with Rachel and they called her trash.

Don´t ask me why!Cause I have no idea.

I am glad I don´t know .

Sometimes it´s better if you don´t know things.

Probably cause you don´t care that much than.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys,I am Naya Marie Lopez.

My sister is Santana.

My Best Friend named Heather Elizabeth Pierce.

Yes Pierce.

Heather is Brittanys Sister.

And no we are not dating.

But I wish we would.

I am dating Linus Puckerman.

He is Noahs and Jakes little Brother.

My life pretty much sucks right now.

Wanna know why?

No?

But I will tell you anyway.

Well first I am in love with my best friend.

Second…well…I am a loser.

I get slushed everyday.

I still remember my first slushie cause it was my first day at Highschool.

I am not pretty like Santana.

I am not pretty at all.

The only person who thinks I am is Heather.

Damn I am thinking about her again.

I can´t stop thinking about her.

This is so wrong…I mean we are already on the bottom at school.

Being together would make it worse.

If that is possible.

Hey,it is Heather again.

I have Spanish now.

With Wren.

He is sitting next to me holding my hand.

I feel….nothing.

I just don´t want him to hold my hand anymore.

But hey we are together so I have to.

is starring at us.

He knows something is wrong with me.

Great now he is giving me that stupid smile.

He is giving me that smile when he wants to talk to me.

I am not in the mood for small talk.

I am not in the mood for talking to him or Wren.

Wren is looking at me ,he ask me if I was okay.

I fake a smile.

"Sure!"I tell him.

But of course it is a lie.


	3. Chapter 3

*Will´s POV*

I walk over to Heather.

I told her I want to talk.

Outside.

She groans and walks out with me.

I ask her if she was okay.

Yes.

That is what she says.

She is lying.

*Heathers POV*

I am on my way home now.

I am pissed cause called my parents.

Why?

Because I was yelling at him.

I mean this is his fault.

Why can´t he just leave me alone?!

I walked into my room and sat down on my bed.

My Cat Poco sat on my pillow looking at me.

I stroke his head.

He purrs.

I love him as much as I love Naya.

Just different.

He is my Best Friend and she is my secret crush.

*Nayas POV*

I am worried about Heather.

She isn´t answering my calls.

But why?

What if she had an Asthma attack?!

OH MY GOD!

I start to panic!

I run out and race down the street to her house.

I bang on the door yelling her name.

Brittany opens the door.

She let me in looking confused.

Like always!

"HEATHER!"I scream and run into her room.

She looks up and smiles.

I smile back.

"You are alive!" I kissed her cheek.

She blushes.

So I…wait?!

OH MY GOD SHE IS BLUSHING!

YAY!

*Heathers POV*

I look away.

Why?

Cause I am blushing.

Poco is licking my fingers.

I giggle a little.

*Brittanys POV*

What is ist with Naya and Heather?

They are acting strange!

Like little kids.

They might have a secret.

I wanna know what is going on.

So I think I will talk to Sanny.

*Santanas POV*

I pick up my phone.

Oh it is Brittz.

WHAT?!

I am shocked.

She says Naya and Heather are might be dating.

This can´t be true!

I mean Naya is such a loser!


	4. Chapter 4

*Santanas POV*

Britt they can´t date!

That´s what I told my girlfriend.

I am so pissed.

Naya is so stupid.

Already at the bottom and now she is dating Heather.

Two losers can´t date!

My sister can´t date.

*Heathers POV*

I kissed Naya.

I kissed my best friend!

FUCK!

Why I am so stupid?!

*Nayas POV*

I moaned while we kissed.

FUCK!Why I am so stupid?!

But it felt really good.

Her lips are so soft.

She tastes like apples and cherries.

YUMMY!

*Brittanys POV*

What the hell is going on in Heathers Room?!

I heard a moan.

It wasn´t Heather.

I think it was Naya.

Oh lord!

I don´t want them to date.

That would be really bad.

A loser can´t date a loser!

*Heathers POV*

I told her I love her.

She is shocked.

GOD PLEASE KILL ME!

*Nayas POV*

OH MY GOD!

She loves me!

Should I tell her about my feelings?


End file.
